Pretending
by perscribo
Summary: My post-End in the Beginning one-shot. Booth is done with pretending he doesn't have feelings for Brennan.


_**This was one of those ideas that popped in my head and wouldn't let go till I actually got it out as a fic. I've been wanting to do an End in the Beginning fic for ages, just never had the right ideas till now. I know there're lots of post-End fics around but here's my two cents worth. **_

**Pretending**

"I can't do this anymore."

"This?"

"Pretending."

"Pretending?"

Booth ran a hand over his recently-shaved head. His hair had started to grow back and the short fuzz of hair tickled his fingers. He had spent two weeks in the hospital, and had been discharged three days ago. His partner had not left his side since.

"Pretending Bones. I can't pretend anymore that I don't have feelings for you."

"Feelings."

She feigned ignorance but her heart was racing. She knew exactly what he meant. Afterall, she was an expert at pretending herself. She couldn't lose him. She had almost lost him so many times, she didn't want to risk losing him by admitting to her epiphany while she was waiting for him to wake from his coma.

"Yeah feelings. Scary feelings. Exciting feelings. Feelings of love."

There he had said it.

"Feelings are just – "

"Yeah Bones I get it. But no, it's not just hormones or endorphins. I love you. Been in love with you for a long time."

"Booth, you're confusing reality with your dream again. I'm not your wife or whatever it is you dreamt our relationship was while you were in a coma."

"I'm very clear on how I feel right now Bones." He looked at her with an intensity she had never seen before.

"I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel the same."

"I – "

"Cos I don't think I can go on living like this, pretending."

"I, I gotta go Booth. I haven't been home in three days."

That was hours ago. As Brennan drove towards DC General, the words, "severe headache", "MRI" and "possible intra-cranial hemorrhage" replayed themselves in her mind over and over like a broken record. He would never survive a massive bleed in the brain. She should never have left him alone.

She screeched to a halt outside the main entrance, not caring where she parked. The elevator ride to the neurology ward took forever. As she exited the elevator she spied a familiar face.

"Dr Morgan?"

The neurologist that had taken care of Booth while he was warded and had made the initial diagnosis looked up from the chart he was writing on.

"How is he?"

"You have nothing to worry about. His scans are clear. There's no sign of bleeding. The skull flap is healing well, It's probably a tension headache, brought on possibly by stress."

Stress, stress brought on by her.

"He's in his old room. We're keeping him overnight. You can't be too careful when it comes to brain surgery."

"Thank you."

Brennan walked to the room that Booth stayed in after his surgery.

Walking in she got an eyeful of his naked behind, peeking out at her from the back opening of the thin hospital gown he was wearing.

"Booth."

He turned round, just in time for her to throw her arms round him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. The familiarity of his scent brought on a wave of emotions. She couldn't lose him. She had almost lost him so many times, she didn't want to almost-lose him ever again.

Timidly she lifted her head, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. "I can't pretend anymore too."

Her fingers smoothed the recently healed sutures running down the back of his head, another stark reminder of her almost losing him. There would be scars but they would be well-hidden once his hair grew out.

Booth's lips turned into a smile. He lowered his head to kiss her, a kiss that was light but full of promise.

A promise of a future together, not just partners, not just best friends but a future working towards that coma-dream that he had described to her in vivid detail when he had just woke from his coma.

_**Phew! I got it out of me and I feel so much better. I hope BB *cough Hart Hanson cough* take a hint from this chapter and let it out of them. I'm sure they'll feel so much better too. **_

_**And ok, ok I'm getting back to the next chapter of my other story and I'll be back with a new chapter later if I have the time. **_

_**In the meantime, review, review, review!**_


End file.
